


My Best Regards From Hell

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	My Best Regards From Hell

She's quite lovely, with her auburn curls and her red lips and that million dollar smile. He has sinned a lot, that's a fact; but then again Peter was never a man of God. So one more impure thought about innocent, young and sweet Lydia Martin wouldn't rob him from the chance to get into heaven. 

"Some Alpha you are." Her laugh mocked him, he knew, as he stood kneeling in front of her. "How does it feel, Peter?" Her nails dug into the skin of his neck as her grip on him tighten. "How does it feel to be controlled by someone else? Not being able to make your own choices?" She growled her lips ghosting over his ear. 

He wouldn't lie, being owned by her felt fucking amazing. She had so much potential to become something dark, something beautiful but she couldn't see it. No one of her friends could either. Was he really the only one that saw that beauty for the powerful creature she was?

 

"I regret nothing, Princess!"  


End file.
